


A Beginning in the Past

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir returns to Syria with Agron but some memories are buried too deep to uncover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt by brinchen86, as follows: Something set after the finale: Agron and Nasir start their new life together, maybe even in Syria.

They had a year’s journey for what would be only a short stay. The Seleucid’s hold on Syria crumbled and it was hardly a safe place for Agron and Nasir, especially with Rome so close. There was no telling if, now that Spartacus’s rebel army had been subdued, they would set their sights on Syria.

Still, Agron had been adamant that they go and see if they could awaken some spark of a memory in Nasir, whose memories largely revolved around his brother and not the dry heat that he felt now as he walked down a street, avoiding the press of bodies.

Agron looked around, cautious. “Do you recall a place such as this?”

Nasir shook his head. “I do not know how something can be so familiar and so strange at once.”

Agron reached to place his hand on Nasir’s shoulder but a child ran between them, separating them and then Nasir felt a knife at his side. He turned to look at the man that had appeared next to him.

“If you value your life, give all you hold to me.”

“I will introduce you to that which is closest to me,” Nasir said as he saw Agron approach.

In the next moment Agron had his arm locked around the man’s throat and he threw him to the ground. Nasir took his own knife in his hand and placed his foot on the man’s chest.

“Do you value your life?” he asked. “Never threaten me again.”

It was daylight so he couldn’t slit his throat. Instead he nodded at Agron and, despite the anger burning in the German’s eyes, they both moved off.

“You could have parted him from cock.” Agron growled.

“And call attention to us.” Nasir was aware that even here, if they were discovered to be runaway slaves, they could easily be sent back to Rome. He’d been sold when he was a child, after all.

It was a mistake to come here. He didn’t remember anything and the risk did not bear fruit.

“We should find place to stay for the night,” he said.

 

They stayed for a month, until rumors of Rome’s advance reached them. Nasir didn’t remember anything save the dry weather that parched his mouth and flashes of running through a street with his brother chasing him and yelling.

They didn’t take a main road, instead passing close to the Mediterranean, beyond which, somewhere, lay Rome but Nasir had other thoughts on his mind as he cast his eyes on the sea. Two young boys, their mother, and their father. The boys playing, the parents watching and calling after them as they reached the water and the waves lapped at their feet.

Agron stopped, seeing that Nasir had halted as well. “Nasir?”

“I don’t recall their names, but I remember my parents and coming to the sea once.”

Agron walked to him and dragged his fingers through Nasir’s hair. “A memory longed for.”

Nasir nodded. He took a deep breath and smiled at Agron. “Stay for a moment?”

“What do a few hours matter?”

Nasir took his hand, having to tighten his own around Agron as he could not be clasped in returned, and pulled him off the road so they had a better view of the sea. Agron asked him questions of his past and for the first time Nasir could provide answers.


End file.
